Begegnungen zwischen Portofino und Paris
by whathobertie
Summary: Dreizehn Begegnungen der Ängste, Hoffnungen und Reue zwischen Portofino und Paris. Hauptsächlich Gen, Mystery/Drama/Angst/Charakterstudie, Spoiler für 4x16.
1. Spontaneous in Portofino

**TITEL:** Begegnungen zwischen Portofino und Paris**  
GENRE:** Mystery/Drama/Angst/Charakterstudie**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Stacy, Cuddy, Amber, John House, Cate Milton, Wilson, Esther Doyle, Jack Moriarty, Andie**  
PAIRING:** hauptsächlich Gen, Andeutungen von House/Stacy, House/Cuddy, House/Cate, Wilson/Amber**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 4x16**  
WÖRTER:** 2.600**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Dreizehn Begegnungen der Ängste, Hoffnungen und Reue zwischen Portofino und Paris. Geschrieben zu Martin Tillmans Album "A Year in Zurich". Jedes Lied ein Ficlet mit je 200 Wörtern.

* * *

**Spontaneous in Portofino**

"Hey, was wird das?", ruft Stacy hinter ihm her, als die Wellen des Wassers bereits gegen seine Beine schlagen und dann kleine Bläschen bilden, sobald sie sich wieder mit dem Rest des großen Ozeans vermischen. Es dauert nur Sekunden und sie sind weg.

"Ich bin spontan!", schreit House gegen den Wind, der zu kühl ist, um nur eine Badehose zu rechtfertigen. Er treibt kleine Tropfen des eisigen Wassers durch die Luft und schmettert sie gegen seine Brust, wo sie doch nicht zerbrechen.

Er dreht sich um und sieht, wie sie zitternd ein paar Meter hinter ihm an dem schmalen Küstenstreifen steht, die Arme vergeblich um ihren Körper geschlungen. Lachend schüttelt er den Kopf über ihr Unverständnis und geht weiter, bis seine Füße nicht mehr den von den Wellen geformten Sand unter ihnen wahrnehmen.

Sie heben ab und schweben, gleiten, strömen, fließen, fliegen.

"Pass auf, Greg!", warnt sie und er lacht wieder.

"Komm doch her und pass auf mich auf", ruft er zurück und lässt sich auf dem Rücken über die Wellen tragen, während der Himmel über ihm grau und wolkenverhangen ist.

Für einen Moment betrachtet er das bedrohliche Bild. Als er wieder an den Strand zurück sieht, ist sie weg.


	2. Bossalino

**Bossalino**

Als er die Tür öffnet, weiß er nicht, was ihn erwartet. Doch alles ist schöner, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, auch wenn er mit dem Ort sonst doch keine positiven Gefühle verbindet.

In verschnörkelten Linien gleiten sie durch den Raum. Viel weiß, zartrosa, pastellgrün. Er schließt sich ihnen an und lässt die Krankenakte dabei gekonnt durch seine Finger wandern, während sie ihm zulächeln, wann immer er jemanden passiert. Eigenartig. Es hinterlässt ihn so eigenartig beindruckt, dass er das kleine Lächeln auf seinem eigenen Gesicht einfach nicht unterdrücken kann.

Ein Stück vor ihm taucht Cuddy auf, die aus einem anderen Behandlungszimmer schwebt und sich in den Strom aller einreiht, sich in zweiunddreißig Vierteltakten energisch um die Schwesterntheke dreht.

House folgt ihr geräuschlos und erst als er unerwartet vor ihr auftaucht, bemerkt sie ihn mit staunendem Blick.

"Was ist?", fragt sie neugierig.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und das Lächeln will einfach nicht verschwinden. "Nichts." Ein weicher Ausfallschritt nach links und ihre Bahn ist wieder frei. Das Fingerschnippen lässt er lieber.

Sie verengt ihre Augen und ihre Lippen formen eines ihrer schönsten Lächeln. "Tanzen wir?"

Er schüttelt ahnungslos mit dem Kopf und kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln. "Nicht dass ich wüsste."


	3. Eileen

**Eileen**

Das helle Licht bereitet ihm Schmerzen. Seine Augen brennen und sein erster, natürlicher Reflex ist es, sie wieder zu schließen. Doch der scheint hier nicht zu funktionieren. Und so sieht er dem Licht einfach nur entgegen, während das Weiß um ihn herum sich auszubreiten scheint.

Ein kleines Stöhnen entweicht ihm ganz hinten aus der Kehle.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragt eine Stimme plötzlich und jemand beugt sich über ihn. Ihre dicken, blonden Haare fallen nicht nur wie ein Schleier um ihr eigenes Gesicht herum, sondern schützen auch gleichzeitig ihn vor dem beißenden, stechenden Licht.

"Oh Mann, nicht du", klagt er und versucht sich von ihr wegzudrehen, unter ihr hervorzurollen, oder sonst irgendwie zu entkommen.

"Okay, wie du willst", entgegnet sie simpel und richtet sich auf, sodass er wieder ungeschützt in der weißen Hölle liegt und das Licht auf ihn hinunter brennt.

Ihr plötzlicher Rückzieher lässt ihn verzweifelt aufschreien, doch noch immer kann er seine Augen nicht einfach schließen.

Kopfschüttelnd sieht Amber ihm bei seinen Qualen zu, doch sie hat Mitgefühl. Schützend beugt sie sich schließlich wieder über ihn und lässt dabei ihren seidenen Schleier um ihr und gleichzeitig sein Gesicht fallen. "Besser?"

Er sieht ihr in die Augen. "Ich weiß nicht."


	4. Bachwards

**Bachwards**

Das Wasser bahnt sich vor seinen Füßen einen Weg durch die grüne Wiesenlandschaft. Es dümpelt vor sich hin, nicht viel mehr.

Die Luft ist drückend und eine Fliege schwirrt um seinen Kopf herum, die seine Hand weder erwischen noch verjagen kann. Immer und immer wieder kommt sie zurück und summt ihm unangenehm ins Ohr, bis es so unerträglich wird, dass er schützend die Hände über die Ohren legt.

Er hört jemanden etwas sagen, doch es ist nicht viel mehr als nur ein entferntes Murmeln. Überrascht sieht er sich um und entdeckt seinen Vater auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Flusses. "Was?", fragt er viel zu laut nach und presst die Hände weiter gegen seinen Kopf.

"Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder?", wiederholt sein Vater erbost und schüttelt abwertend mit dem Kopf. Die Worte sind diesmal eigenartig laut und nah.

"Die Fliege!", schreit House immer noch lauter als eigentlich nötig. "Die ist so verdammt laut!"

"Das einzige, was hier laut ist, bist du."

Verstört nimmt House die Hände hinunter und lauscht einen Moment. Nichts. Nicht mal das Rauschen des Wassers ist noch zu hören.

"Siehst du?", sagt sein Vater selbstgefällig. "Und jetzt spring endlich, oder willst du dort drüben versauern?"


	5. Tangobay

**Tangobay**

Die ersten Töne eines rassigen Tangos erklingen und ohne ihm einen Moment zum Nachdenken zu geben, wirbelt sie ihn bereits einmal quer über die Tanzfläche.

"Oh nein", stöhnt er und will sich aus ihrer Umklammerung winden, doch sie lässt ihn nicht so einfach gehen. "Ich habe schon mit Cuddy getanzt."

"Wirklich? Anscheinend nicht richtig", entgegnet Cate mit strenger Stimme und setzt zu einer weiteren feurigen Schrittfolge auf dem blankpolierten Boden der menschenleeren Cafeteria an.

"Können wir nicht was anderes machen?", jammert er wie ein kleines Kind.

"Du kannst hier machen, was immer du willst." Leidenschaftlich und mit einem sinnlichen Blick zerrt sie ihn weiter und bringt ihn damit auf eine Idee.

"Wirklich?", fragt House erstaunt und sieht sie mit großen Augen an.

Sie nickt und beendet eine lange, schleichende Bewegung mit einem zackigen, nahezu aggressiven Schritt zur Seite.

Er nutzt den entstandenen Moment der Ruhe und beugt sich zu ihr hinunter, atmet ihren Atem und findet ihre Lippen. Fast.

Abrupt reißt sie seinen Körper wieder gewaltsam zur Seite und setzt zur nächsten Schrittfolge an. Unsanft trifft sie dabei mit dem Absatz seinen Fuß und er winselt auf. "Lust und Schmerz liegen enger zusammen, als man glaubt", entschuldigt sie sich lächelnd.


	6. Reoccuring Dream

**Reoccuring Dream**

Der Himmel über ihm ist wieder grau und wolkenverhangen. Oder immer noch. Und unter dem dichten Wolkendach treibt weiterhin er, immer und immer weiter hinaus, bis er die Küste nicht mehr spüren, sie nicht mehr sehen kann.

So schön sich gerade noch die Spontaneität anfühlte, so schnell kommen jetzt von rechts und links gemeinsam mit den Wellen die Alarmglocken und werden immer lauter. Tosend bauen sie sich zusammen mit der Brandung auf und nehmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen, als sie den Seegang noch weiter beunruhigen und ihm so das Wasser in Nase und Mund treiben.

Er weiß, dass er Ruhe bewahren muss, dass er bei dem leisesten Anflug von Panik schon verloren hat, aber das macht es auch nicht leichter. Er bleibt auf dem Rücken liegen und versucht nicht zu schwimmen, um seine Kräfte nicht unnötig zu verschwenden, doch er kennt sein Ziel nicht.

Plötzlich taucht sie neben ihm auf und er schluckt vor Schreck einen ganzen Schwall Wasser. "Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen", sagt er.

Sie treibt anmutig neben ihm und scheint keinerlei Probleme mit der Strömung oder irgendetwas anderem zu haben. "Bin ich auch."

"Und jetzt bist du hier."

"Einige deiner spontanen Ideen waren schon immer beschissen."


	7. White Oleander

**White Oleander**

"Du auch hier?", sagt House nur mäßig überrascht, als er auf die Terrasse tritt und Wilson von hinten in einem der großzügigen, hölzernen Stühle sitzen sieht.

"Ja, warum nicht", erwidert dieser und dreht sich kurz schulterzuckend zu House um, bevor er wieder den Ausblick genießt.

Schwerfällig lässt sich House auf dem anderen Stuhl nieder und tut es Wilson gleich. Offene, geschwungene Landschaften wohin das Auge reicht, und hier und jetzt reicht es sehr weit. Weißer Oleander rankt sich überall um sie herum auf der Terrasse und verbreitet seinen beschwörenden Duft.

"Und, wie schmeckt's?", fragt House und deutet auf den Kelch, der gerade erst wie aus dem Nichts in Wilsons Hand aufgetaucht ist.

Er nimmt einen Schluck und leckt sich danach die Lippen. "Bittersüß."

House nickt verstehend und wendet sich wieder der landschaftlichen Verführung zu, doch ein plötzliches Husten von Wilson bringt seinen Blick wieder zu ihm zurück. "Was ist?"

"Vergiftet", röchelt Wilson hilflos und umklammert seinen Hals.

Bestürzt sieht House sich um und sucht nach etwas, mit dem er Wilson helfen kann. Doch die Tür, die vorhin noch ins Innere führte, ist inzwischen vom wuchernden Oleander zugewachsen. "Was?"

"Tu doch nicht so, als wüsstest du nichts davon. Du warst es!"


	8. Poeme Pour Catherine

**Poeme Pour Catherine**

Erstaunt betrachtet er das Buch in seinen Händen und dreht es dann um, damit er den Titel sehen kann: 'La poésie des romantiques'.

Sichtlich verwirrt sieht er zu ihr auf, wie sie zart und gebrechlich, alt und weise auf dem Bett liegt, den Oberkörper von einer ganzen Schaar Kissen gestützt. Ihre Augen sind immer noch geschlossen und ihr Kopf bewegt sich zu einem sanften Summen grazil hin und her.

"Habe ich was vorgelesen?", fragt House die alte Dame und erkennt, wen er vor sich hat.

"Wissen Sie das nicht?", fragt sie ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Nein."

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Wirklich nicht", beteuert er unschuldig und rein wie ein kleines Kind, das sich die Kekse nicht genommen hat, auch wenn die Dose jetzt leer ist.

"Dann sollten Sie besser auf sich selbst hören."

Er tut ihre Bemerkung mit einem Augenrollen ab und legt das Buch auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett, auf dem auch Esthers Krankenakte liegt. "Ich habe die Antwort gefunden", murmelt er geistesabwesend bei deren Anblick.

"Eine Antwort ist nur eine Antwort. Es gibt Abermillionen davon auf der Welt. Manchmal liegt die Antwort in einem selbst", sagte sie und öffnet versöhnlich die Augen.


	9. Spirit

**Spirit**

House tritt in die Pedale und fühlt sich frei und unbeschwert, getragen von einem unbekannten Lebenshauch.

Neben ihm schiebt sich langsam ein weiteres Fahrrad ins Bild. Nach kurzem Zögern ist es gleichauf mit ihm und stimmt in seinen lebensfrohen Rhythmus ein. House dreht seinen Kopf und schließt für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, als er erkennt, wer da genau neben ihm im Windschatten seines beschwingten Geistes fährt.

"Na, nicht mit mir gerechnet?", fragt der Eindringling.

"Mit Verrückten muss man überall rechnen."

Er lacht leise in sich hinein. "Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück."

"Heute ohne Schusswaffe unterwegs?"

"Ausnahmsweise."

"Gut, dann kann ich ja jetzt verschwinden."

"Was willst du denn bitte machen?", fragt der Mann, dessen dunkles, fettiges Haar ganz und gar nicht im Wind tanzt.

"Schneller fahren als du", entgegnet House simpel und seine Füße überschlagen sich fast bei dem Versuch.

"Du kannst so schnell fahren, wie du willst, aber hier kommst du eh nicht weg", sagt er und klingt dabei wie ein Lehrer, der sich über einen dummen Fehler beim Einmaleins lustig macht. "Sieh dich doch mal um."

Er tut es und stellt fest, dass sie nur auf zwei Ergometern nebeneinander her fahren. Kein Entkommen aus dem kargen Physioraum.


	10. February in Mazuria

**February in Mazuria**

Der Schneesturm ist vorüber und hinterlässt eine Schönheit, die nur aus etwas so Furchtbarem entstehen kann. Die Bäume sind fragile Kleinode, bedeckt mit abertausenden Schneekristallen, die ab und zu in kleinen Mengen nach unten fallen und einen glitzernden Hauch im Wind hinterlassen.

Viel zu spät bemerkt er, dass jemand neben ihm läuft.

"Hi", sagt sie und lächelt unter der dicken Pudelmütze aus bunter Wolle hervor.

"Hi", grüßt House zurück und weiß für einen Moment nicht, was er sagen soll. "Bist du—", fragt er schließlich, wenn auch nur angedeutet.

"Tot?", beendet Andie seinen Satz. "Vielleicht. Wer weiß das schon." Sie zuckt unbeschwert mit den Schultern, als wäre es abwegig darüber noch mehr nachzudenken. "Dein Stock ist nicht da. Hat der Spaziergang also geholfen?"

"Nein, ich träume lieber ohne ihn."

"Klar."

Ein bronzener Schimmer erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit, er bleibt stehen und kneift die Augen ein Stück zusammen. Einerseits, weil alles so weiß ist und in den Augen weh tut, andererseits, weil er sich wundert. "Warum sind an einigen der Bäume noch Blätter? Es ist Februar."

"Bei dir ist es Februar?", fragt Andie.

Er nickt.

"Bei mir ist es November. Das sind dann also wohl meine Bäume." Sie lacht sorglos und irgendwie weise.


	11. Is It Me or the Moon Passing

**Is It Me or the Moon Passing**

Die Sterne über ihm ziehen langsam vorbei, den Mond im Schlepptau. Der kühle Wind lässt ihn kurz frösteln, aber gleichzeitig tut er auch gut. Er weiß nicht, was es ist, auf dem er da liegt, doch es fühlt sich bequem genug an.

"An was denkst du?", fragt er und versucht einige der Sternbilder zu benennen, wie er es als Kind auch schon immer getan hat.

"Du weißt, dass man das nicht fragt", antwortet Wilson.

"Ich darf hier alles."

"Wirklich?", fragt Wilson ungläubig. Er schweigt einen Moment und haucht dann leise ihren Namen: "Amber."

Er versucht, so gut es geht, nicht zu reagieren, aber als sie die Szenerie schließlich auch betritt und sich genau zwischen ihn und Wilson legt, ist es dahin mit seinem Vorsatz. "Kaum gesagt und schon geht dein Wunsch in Erfüllung."

Wilson seufzt und lässt sich kurzzeitig von Orion in den Bann ziehen. "Sie ist nicht hier, House."

"Doch ist sie", wendet er ein.

"Ist sie nicht."

Zweifelnd stützt House sich auf seine Ellenbogen und sieht zu Amber hinüber.

Sie lächelnd triumphierend. Ihr Blick wandert zu Wilson und sie gibt ihm schließlich einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verschwinden sie plötzlich beide.


	12. Leaving Zurich

**Leaving Zurich**

Die Fensterfront ist riesig, erstreckt sich von einer Wand des Zimmers zur anderen, und dazwischen schickt die Sonne ihre Strahlen in den Raum. Ein großer Flügel steht in der Mitte, dessen Oberfläche im Licht glänzt und unglaublich perfekt ist.

Schon als House das Zimmer betreten hatte, wusste er, dass er hier drinnen Musik machen würde.

Der Blick nach draußen ist atemberaubend—Schornsteine aus roten Ziegeln, Gärten auf den Dächern der Häuser drumherum, die schneebedeckten Spitzen der Alpen im Hintergrund so weit das Auge reicht. Alles durchsetzt von Grün und der aufgeregt blinzelnden Sonne.

Er kann atmen und fühlt sich inspiriert.

Seine Hände kribbeln und er kommt ihrer Forderung nach, indem er sich an den Flügel setzt. Die ersten Töne sind so einfach, dass sie die nächsten einfach ohne jede Überlegung folgen lassen.

Noch jemand betritt den Raum und eigentlich hätte er überrascht zurückschrecken müssen, doch die Musik macht es ihm leichter und beruhigt.

"Hey, kannst du Cello spielen?", fragt er sich selbst und sieht, dass in eben jenem Moment ein Cello in der Ecke aufgetaucht ist.

"Das weißt du doch."

Er lacht über sich selbst und sie spielen zusammen ihre süßen Melodien, während die Sonne hinter einem der Schornsteine hervorlugt.


	13. Autumn in Paris

**Autumn in Paris**

Er wirbelt mit seinem Fuß einen Haufen rot-gelben Herbstlaubes auf, als ein Geräusch, das einfach nicht passen will, ihn wieder in die Realität zurück holt.

"Du warst schon wieder weg", erklärt Wilson das Offensichtliche und betritt die Höhle des gerade noch schlafenden Löwen.

House nickt und gähnt ohne Scham und vor allem ohne Hand vor dem Mund, um seine Position als herrschendes Raubtier hier noch zu unterstreichen.

"Wo warst du diesmal?", fragt Wilson interessiert und lässt sich langsam auf dem Stuhl nieder.

House reicht ihm die Postkarte, die vor ihm liegt und streicht sich dann über die erschöpften, trockenen Augen, die pochenden Schläfen.

"Paris, schön." Er dreht die Karte mit dem herbstlich gekleideten Eiffelturm um und schmunzelt bei den Zeilen. "Mit ihr?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Sie ist fünfundachtzig und hatte Syphilis."

"Siebenundachtzig", sagt House grinsend.

Ein Weilchen sieht Wilson ihn einfach nur an. "Wir sollten noch ein MRT machen. Jetzt gleich", spricht er mit Nachdruck. "Ich nehme an, die nicht ausgeheilte Schädelfraktur ist für deine zunehmend verrückter werdenden, kleinen Träume verantwortlich. Wann fängst du an deine eigenen Rätsel zu lösen?"

House ist schon wieder ganz weit weg und wirbelt in Gedanken weiter knisterndes Herbstlaub auf. "Sie sah aus wie Angelina Jolie."

**ENDE**


End file.
